onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doru Doru no Mi
The Doru Doru no Mi, also known as the Doru Doru Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns it's user into a candleman. It basically allows the user to tap unlimited amounts of wax from their body and create things from it. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power since they can't turn their bodies into wax. It is also not a Logia power since the user is also able to generate a small amount of fire, a different element from wax, on top of their head as they produce wax. "Doru" comes from the Japanese word for candle, "kyandoru." In the English versions, it is called the Wax Wax Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 3. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 3, is that the user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish to. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. A piece of hardened wax however can be broken by being struck with another piece of hardened wax, causing both pieces of wax to crumble. Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Other than that the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Luffy breaks Mr. 3's Candle Service Set with wax stuck on his legs .One Piece Manga - Chapter 125, Mr. 3's wax is melted by the very fire burning on his head. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 3, have been used mostly in techniques that comply with Mr. 3's artistic sense. These range from wax statues that completely resemble other people in every little detail, to a gigantic wax cake complete with burning candles. Amongst these techniques, Mr. 3 most notably uses the fruit's powers to encase his enemies with wax in order to turn them into living wax statues similar to the popular concept used in the horror movie, House of Wax. The named techniques that are used by Mr. 3 that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Candle Lock': He ties down his opponents limb(s) with a massive wax cylinder that resembles a hammer. *'Candle Service Set': Mr. 3 makes a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles, slowly encasing the target(s) in wax vapor, and essentially becoming wax dolls, Zoro comically strikes a "cool" pose while he's being encased and tells Nami and Vivi they should have struck cool poses while they could still move. *'Doru Doru Arts Cuffs': Only used in the anime, Mr. 3 creates wax restraints that can pin the hands of a giant-sized target to the ground, then covers them with an additional coat of wax. *'Doru Doru Arts Sword / Wax-Wax Arts Sword': Mr. 3 makes a sword out of wax that he can use to pin an enemy's hand to the ground. Attempting to move the hand that is pinned down will most likely result in it being cut off. In the anime, he uses pointed wax stakes on Brogy instead of swords to ensure that Brogy is restrained. *''' Doru Doru Arts Mori / Wax-Wax Art Harpoon': Mr. 3 makes a wax arrow and attacks his enemy with it. *' Candle Wall': Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from the enemy, attacking him. *'Candle Champion': He makes a massive battlesuit of wax, shielding him and giving him incredibly enhanced physical power. *'Champ Fight: Plowing the Field (Champ Fight: Orasa Hatake): He plows at the ground with his red gloves. Used with Candle Champion. *'''Doru Doru Mansion / Wax-Wax Mansion: Mr. 3 creates many wax clones of himself in order to conceal his real body and launch a fatal surprise attack on the target with a dagger. If the real body is attacked, however, his clones are useless. He uses a similar but unnamed technique to catch Nami and Zoro off-guard by creating clones of Luffy and Nami for each, respectively, then captures them off-screen. *'Doru Doru Ball / Wax-Wax Ball': Mr. 3 covers himself in wax to protect himself. This allows him to protect himself against the stomach acid of a Bananawani. Trivia *In a particular scene in the manga, after being beaten by Sanji, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water as if he didn't possess any Devil Fruit powers at all. Oda responded to this scene in a SBS, explaining that Mr. 3 was kept afloat by a piece of "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" underneath him. In the anime, the "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" was changed to a table.One Piece Manga - Vol.19 Chapter 175, Mr.3 is seen seemingly floating on water.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 230, Fan question: If Mr. 3 is supposed to have Devil Fruit powers, then why is he floating on top of the water in Volume 19, pg.185, 3rd panel?One Piece Anime - Episode 109, The "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" is exchanged for a table. References External Links *Wax - Wikipedia article about wax *Candle - Wikipedia article about candles in general *Mystery of the Wax Museum (film), House of Wax (1953 film), House of Wax (2005 film) - Wikipedia articles about horror movies that deal with sealing living people within wax Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia